Hell's Flood: A Misadventures of Flapjack Story
by undergoing malfunction
Summary: An unearthly storm forms in Stormalong Harbor - one that no one could possibly survive. But when Flapjack begins to have visions about Dite , a girl with no memory of who she is, will it prove she is the cause of the violent storm?
1. An unexpected finding

**A/N: Greetings to all. Sorry for never updating - my computer is basically screwed.**

**Anyway, as I usually state before writing, ****I do not own Flapjack.**** Get that through to yourself, alright?  
Oh, and this cartoon seriousely needs it's own category. Anyone agree?**

**--**

It was a day like any other.

The sound of choppy waves could be heard from every dock surrounding Stormalong Harbor - a small town floating smack dab in the middle of the ocean, isolated from any sign of land. Despite of this, Stormalong was inhabited by a number of sailors, sea lovers, and of course - adventurers. Among these was a Candy Man names Peppermint Larry, a doctor/barber who's name is, ironically, Dr. Barber, an old woman who runs the town's docks, a most fear sea monster called Eight Armed Willy, and many others. But our story today does not take place through the eyes of whom were previousely mentioned, nor the docks of Stormalong Harbor. It takes place inside of a whale.

"K'nuckles!" Bubbie shouted, her mouth wide open and fin pointed angrily at her toungue. "You haven't taken out your garbage this week, have you!?"

K'nuckles, a washed-up old sailor rescued from a shipwreck nearby the harbor, rolled lazily over the large whale's warm tounge. "Quit your shouting, woman!" He yelled, "It's Flapjack's turn, anyway."

From behind Bubbie's toungue popped up Flapjack, an innocent, enthusiastic young boy abandoned at birth, found in Stormalong Harbor by Bubbie, his motherly companion. He is constantly influenced by his hero, Captain K'nuckles, and dreams of becoming a great adventurer as his untrustworthy companion claims to be. But although K'nuckles always chooses to tell the boy tall tales, and lie to him on a daily basis, Flapjack can't help but befriend and look up to him. And, although never admitting it, K'nuckles himself can't help but be fond of his easily manipulated companion.

"Is it my turn _again?_" Flapjack wondered aloud. A random smile grew across his naive face. He giggled. "Gee K'nuckles, it sure is nice of you to help me practice my adventure skills by throwing away the trash bags in Bubbie's mouth. I can't wait until I get my own ship when I'm older so I can clean it like I clean Bubbie!" Confidently, Flapjack grabbed a nearby garbage bag, grunting as he lifted the extra twenty pounds of weight onto his back. His gleeful smile never left his face.

"Atta boy, Flappy." Said K'nuckles, a smile showing his intentional manipulation appearing on his face. "Keep this up, and you'll be as good an adventurer as me one day.."

"You really think so!" Flapjack's big blue eyes glistened with wonder. Struggling slightly to hold the bag of garbage, the cheery lad leaped from his large companion's mouth. Bubbie gave a worried and annoyed stare.

"Uhm... Flapjack, you _do_ realize Captain K'nuckles is just lying to you so you will take out his trash, right?" She asked.

The boy blinked. "Nah! The Captain may not use the truth sometimes, but that doesn't mean he'll always lie to me about this kind of stuff. I mean, how can adventure training be something you can _lie_ about?"

"Well-"

"Bye, Bubbie!" Flapjack waved, an enthusiastic smile plastered above his chin. Slowly, he began to drag the bag - unfortunately larger than the lad himself - of garbage through town. Bubbie sighed. She loved Flapjack, but his common sense needed serious work.

Grunting with each step, Flapjack slowly dragged the garbage bag atop Stormalong's splintery plankwood. As the bag continued to rub against the roughly textured ground, a small rip began to form at the bottom of the bag. Finally, in front of an old green dumpster conveniently placed in a deserted allyway, the black bag burst open, leaving a stream of empty bottles of maple syrup, tissues, and other used objects in front of the dumpster.

"Cannonballs...!" Flapjack moaned, bending over to pick up the numerous peices of trash. But suddenly, while reaching for an empty bag of curly cheesey chips, Flapjack froze. In the corner of his eye, something moved. Realizing he was alone in a dark allyway, and remembering those horror films K'nuckles had showed him, he quickly sprinted behind the smelly dumpster. With caution, he poked his blonde head out from behind the dumpster, scanning the allyway.

_"Groan..."_

Flapjack watched, staring intently at the hairy object laid atop the second dumpster. His body flinched as the object suddenly rolled off the dumpster, making a hard landing on the wooden gorund. _THUMP._ Flapjack stood, shocked, realising the hairy object was the top of someone's head. Forgetting the common sense the good Lord gave him, he revealed himself from behind the dumpster, slowly approaching whoever had rolled off the dumpster.

"H-hello?" He stood cautiously over the stranger. Looking closer, Flapjack identified the person as a young woman, most likely in her early teens. She wore a pair of patched-up white shorts, with a black tee-shirt and an old, green neckerchief. Her legs were dressed by a pair of dirty black and white striped stockings, and a pair of simple black shoes. For a moment Flapjack wondered if she was a mime, but then he looked at her face. He took a step back. The right side of her head was gashed and bleeding, as if she was hit hard by a metal baseball back or something. Her hair was short and red, held together with dreadlocks.

Blood spilled from her head on to the ground, staining the old wooden planks. Flapjack began to panic, wondering if the girl was dead. Unsure of how to check, he poked her shoulder slightly with his foot. The girl didn't budge. Scared to leave her alone, Flapjack reluctantly lifted her off the ground, supporting her body by wrapping her arm around his neck, while his other arm held up the rest of her body. Then, to his relief, he felt the girl's heartbeat. He took a breath, then took a step.

He needed to get her help as soon as possible.

-

**A/N: HAHAGH! Like the first chapter?**

**For those who are curious, I was listening to one particular song while thinking up this story. The song is "Heaven help us - My Chemical Romance (No flamers, please)" So if you'd like to know how I **_**really**_** imagined this story, try listening to this song.**

**Stay tuned, everyone! I WILL update this story often. Trust me!**


	2. A Drunkard's Argument

**Hello!  
Please enjoy chapter two of ****Hell's Flood: A Misadventures of Flapjack Story**

**I hope to read some more reviews from you readers!**

**Disclaimer: I own not the Misadventures of Flapjack.**

Just as an eager young child would, Flapjack stared dramatically at the injured girl now passed out on Bubbie's tounge. With no help from K'nuckles, Flapjack and Bubbie had patched up the bleeding scar on her forehead. Silently, Flapjack began staring at her, never looking away for a second. Nearby, K'nuckles kicked back against one of Bubbie's large teeth, drinking maple syrup, bottle after bottle. He had no interest in saving whoever the girl was.

Flapjack became worried. "When do you think she'll wake up?" He asked aloud.

"It'll probably wake up when you stop staring at it." Answered K'nuckles sarcastically.

Although unnoticed, Bubbie expressed an angry look at the old sailor. "K'nuckles, you didn't help this poor child at all! All you care about is getting drunk on maple syrup." Her uvula shoot annoyingly.

"Drunk?" Said Flapjack in wonder, finally looking away from the girl. K'nuckles coughed slightly.

"Yes, honey. Being drunk is what happens to old men who have nothing else to live for, except for getting high-"

"You don't know what you're talkin about!" K'nuckles retorted angrily. "Maple syrup is a delicious and healthy beverage that only _sailors_ can drink. And we know how to limit ourselves from drinking too much!" Wearily, K'nuckles attempted to stand from his seat, resulting in a loss of balance. He tumbled back down, letting out an _"Uumph!"._ Flapjack giggled at the unusual sight.

"Mmm, hmm!" Bubbie scoffed, her hands at her waist. "You can't even stand up, you old drunkard."

Regaining strength, K'nuckles once again lifted himself from Bubbie's gums, leaning against her teeth for balance. His body swayed slightly. "See? I can stand!" He sneered. "Besides, shouldn't you be watchin yourself about what you say in front of Flapjack? The boy's too young to be hearin about things like this."

"_My _baby knows better than to drink something as unhealthy as Maple Syrup. Especially to the point where _he can't stop!_"

"I can stop any time, woman!!" K'nuckles was now yelling. In the midst of this one-on-one battle of alcoholic knowledge, Flapjack simply blinked with curiosity as a faint sound was heard next to him. Instantly turning around, he gasped in surprise as the almost forgotten girl laying beside him slowly cracked open her eyes, dazed by her injury.

"Captain K'nuckles! Bubbie!" Flapjack shouted excitedly. Instantly, the two ceased their argument.

"What is it, Flapjack? Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Said K'nuckles, agitated by both Bubbie and over consumption of maple syrup.

"The girl! She's awake!" Flapjack replied, pointing down at the girl who's eyes were now fully open. Suddenly interested, K'nuckles hobbled over by Flapjack, keeping a distance from the stranger.

Tired and confused, she slowly sat up, staring wide-eyed at both the young and curious boy gazing at her intently, and the odd looking purple chap next to him. Her mouth dropped open as she studied her surroundings - the inside of a mouth. Surprised, she jumped up from her spot, trying to keep calm.

Flapjack suddenly turned to K'nuckles, smiling gleefully. _"First impressions are always important!"_ He whispered excitedly. Turning back to the strange girl, he immediately noticed she had emerald green eyes.

"Hi, friend!" He greeted happily, holding out his arm. "My name is Flapjack. You have pretty eyes!-"

"Where the hell am I!?" The girl interrupted, uninterested in making a new friend. Slightly disappointed, Flapjack lowered his arm. "Who are you!? Am I being eaten!?''

"I'm guessing the lass doesn't know first impressions are important," K'nuckles whispered to Flapjack, chuckling with sarcasm.

Not finding the joke at all funny, the girl with red dreadlocks suddenly and swiftly pulled from behind her back a long, rusty Scimitar, waving it threateningly in front of Flapjack and K'nuckles. Shrieking in fear, they both stepped back, one hiding behind the other. Angrily, Bubbie opened her mouth, spitting out all three of them. "What is going on here? K'nuckles?"

"Why are you _always_ looking at me?!" Cried K'nuckles. "It was _her!_ The little girl holding a lethal weapon! She's trying to kill us!''

Gasping, Bubbie scooped up the confused Flapjack, placing him safely atop her head. "You better not be tryin to hurt _my_ baby!" She shouted. "He's the one who saved _your_ life!"

Still defensive, the infuriated girl held up her Scimitar beside her head. After hearing the whale's words, she lowered the blade slightly, though still keeping her guard up. "W-what are you talking...Agh!" Suddenly, she dropped the weapon, hands pressed against the patched wound on her head. She felt the bandages, becoming even more confused. She looked around - they were completely surrounded by water. She stood on an unfamiliar dock, nearby an unfamiliar harbor.

"W-where am I? What's going on?" She asked with less fury. Bubbie glanced at Flapjack, who glanced at K'nuckles, who was completely out of it.

Flapjack cleared his throat. "Uhm... you're in Stormalong Harbor," he replied. "I found you in an ally... You were sleeping on a dumpster, and your head was bleeding!"

The girl blinked.

"Soooo... I brought you _here!_ And Bubbie and I fixed you!" Flapjack suddenly looked confused. "Don't you remember how you got here?"

"N-no... _I don't remember anything..._" The girl stuttered, feeling the wound on her forehead. _"I can't... remember..."_

A moment of silence passes.

"Well, I'm Flapjack!" He greeted once again, becoming enthusiastic. The cheerful lad sprang from Bubbie's head, feeling it was now safe. K'nuckles, however, still kept his distance. As the lad happily approached the disturbed child, he noticed K'nuckles slowly inching away from the scene. "Captain K'nuckles, come say hi to..." He paused. "Erm... what's your name?"

The girl's eyes snapped shut in distress, painfully trying to remember. Nothing came up. "I... I don't know..."

"It must be because you hit yourself on the head so hard," suggested Bubbie. "Child, how _did_ you hit yourself so hardon the head?"

"Well I... I don't... I just... I, I DON'T KNOW!" The girl replied, becoming frustrated with herself.

The lad frowned, feeling sorry for the girl. "Well how am I gonna make a new friend if I don't even know her name?" Flapjack asked Bubbie, whom was quite confused herself. Suddenly, a flashing light bulb appeared over his blonde, overly enthusiastic head. "I know!" He exclaimed, "I can just give you a name!"

Flapjack thought it over, mumbling random names he thought were suitable. _"Pancake...no, no... Muffin... Cupcake... hmmm..."_

"Aphrodite."

The suddenly suggested name perked Flapjack's ears. He looked to the source - K'nuckles, whom was sitting comfortably on a nearby barrel while drinking a bottle of maple syrup. The old sailor took another sip, shivering at the strong, thick taste.

"Aphrowho?" Flapjack repeated, struggling to correctly pronounce the difficult name.

"It's _Aphrodite_, boy." Corrected K'nuckles. "The name comes from an old sea goddess, who was said to be born of the sea foam. But considering she was the goddess of _love and beauty_, I'm not so sure it would fit the lass so well after all..."

The girl stared at K'nuckles, slightly offended.

"But I can't pronounce that!" Complained Flapjack. After another moment of thinking, he snapped his finger in satisfaction. "I know - Dite! Just shorten the last part from Aphrowhatsit!" Completely proud of his selection, Flapjack twirled on his tip toes, singing aloud the name _Dite _as if it were a song.

Dite simply stared at Flapjack, although still frustrated and confused, couldn't help but crack a small grin at the boy as he gaily danced along the docks. K'nuckles simply rolled his eyes as he chugged the last bit of maple syrup he had left in the bottle. These people were obviousely not a threat, though she still felt slightly uncomfortable in her surroundings. What _was_ this place? And how did she get here?

Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away, an inhumanly dark and powerful cloud formation slowly inched its way closer to Stormalong Harbor.

-

A/N: For all who don't know, Dite is pronounced "Die-tee".

I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, just because K'nuckles is so hilarious when he's mad.

Important note: I've noticed frequent favorites in this story. And believe me, I appreciate that. But what I'd REALLY appreciate is if all you lovely readers would please actually COMMENT while adding the story to favorites. Thanks!

StAy TuNeD!!


	3. Stealing from the rich

**I am PSYCHED at how many people have commented my story so far.**

**I REALLY am loving this, guys!**

**Keep up the hits! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flapjack - you know, the little munchkin with blond hair and baby-faced eyes?**

**And I don't own the blue Pickle, either.**

**But I DO own Dite - the red-haired version of Jack Sparrow.**

**Let's roll!**

**-**

After finally teaching Flapjack the correct pronunciation for _Aphrodite,_ he was soon begged until convinced by the young lad to take he and Dite to the Candy Barrel. Happy as a clam, Flapjack joyously began showing Dite the sights and features of Stormalong Harbor. As the trio began their walk, Dite was only half-listening to Flapjack's 'tour' as she wondered what in the world a Candy Barrel was.

"That's where Dr. Barber works over there..." Flapjack stated as they walked passed the hospital/barber shop, "that's a dock... Oh, and that's the place where Captain K'nuckles always goes to after midnight! I always ask him to take _me_ with him, but he says it's a special 'club' for grown-ups only-"

"Quiet, Flapjack!" K'nuckles snapped, "We're here."

Dite stared in wonder at the unusual building standing in front of them. It was barrel-shaped, with two small wooden doors holding a sign that said "open", and two larger windows showing samples of candy. Flapjack and K'nuckels raced up to the windows, gawking at the new candy put up for sale. Beautifully crafted, in the window sat a rainbow-colored lollipop almost the size of Flapjack's head. Almost heavenly, the sugary substance glistened in the afternoon sunlight. Their mouth's drooled.

_"It's beautiful..."_ whispered Flapjack, his face now pressed against the streaky window. _"What is it?''_

"Must be Peppermint Larry's newest addition to the Candy Barrel.." replied K'nuckles, his eyes glued to the lollipop.

Slightly confused, Dite stepped up to the window. The candy surely appeared delicious, and Flapjack and K'nuckles seemed to have an... inhumane desire for it. She flinched as K'nuckles whined loudly over the pricetag attatched to it.

"WHAT?! Twenty Dollars?!" He screeched.

In an attempt to resemble his adventure-seeking companion, Flapjack's face filled with unexpected wonder. "How are we gonna get a whole twenty dollars?"

K'nuckles detached his long face from the window, sticking his hands in his pockets in an annoyed manner. "We can't, boy." He sighed. "I'm all tapped out. And it's too late in the day to dip into Bubbie's savings without her knowing..."

"But it's calling us, Captain! It looks _amazing_..."

"Boy, we have no money. Besides, we'd need to buy two of them, and that'd cost..." K'nuckles counted hsi fingers. "... a lot of money! Maybe almost a hundred dollars."

Flapjack kicked the dirt beneath him. _"Cannonballs..."_

Suddenly, the double doors to the Candy Barrel flew open. There, holding three rainbow decorative lollipops stood Dite. K'nuckles stood in awe at the sight of the incredible candy. Flapjack gawked in confusion.

"H-How did you get those?!" K'nuckles squawked.

Dite shifted. "I... just took them. The guy behind the counter seemed really busy with some creepy lady who lost a finger. Ranting about pickle juice or something... so here." With a small grin on her face, she handed two lollipops to Flapjack and K'nuckles. K'nuckles' eyes gleamed with excitement as he shoved the candy into his mouth. Drooling, he let out a satisfying moan. Flapjack looked puzzled.

"But... isn't that stealing?" He asked.

Swiftly, K'nuckles flashed his wooden hand over Flapjack's mouth. "No, boy! Remember what we talked about? It's stealing from the rich and giving to the _mmm..._" He releaded the large sucker from his mouth, soaked in saliva.

Flapjack looked at his candy. "Well... I guess if you say so, Captain." He then shoved the multicolored lollipop into his mouth. Dite joined them.

Daylight sky soon turned to a pink-orange painting floating overseas. The sun rested above the choppy waves as the sparkling waters glistened from the tye dyed view. Full of candy, the trio sat and watched the lovely sight as they layed back on a nearby dock. Relaxed ona box of old sardines, K'nuckles ruffled Dite's hair, who leaned against the same box. "You're alright, kid." He said. Dite grew a small grin.

Cheery and full of sugar, Flapjack stared down into the water at his own reflection. Leftover candy smeared across his face, though he didn't seem to mind. He guffawed hystarically at the mirrored image. "My face is all wiggly!" He chuckled. "Lookit, K'nuckles!"

"Not now, boy. That candy's causing a syrup craze..." K'nuckles reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an old syrup jar. He shuddered satisfyingly at the strong, thick taste. As he proceeded to lift the jar to his lift, his eyes met the sky. There, spiraling toward the seas was a firey asteroid, an unusual aura surrounding it. He dropped the jar.

"Look!" K'nuckles pointed his sharp finger toward the asteroid. "Ain't that an odd sightin?"

Flapjack and Dite lifted their heads. The rock fell faster and faster, the aura becoming brighter and brighter. Young Flapjack smiled gleefully at the view of the faraway object thrusting into the choppy waves, the bright aura slowly fading beneath the water. "Whoa!" He gasped. "We gotta tell Bubbie about that!"

K'nuckles grunted.

"Wasn't that amazing!...Dite?" Flapjack turned around, seeking the awed expression on Dite's face. Instead, there was only her unconcious body sprawled up against the box of sardines. K'nuckles glanced down at her.

"Dite!!" Flapjack shrieked, his hands covering his cheeks in shock. K'nuckles, although trying to look careless, raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Dite's eyes were open, but her vision was completely black.


End file.
